Italy and the Scary House
by gueneve.boyk
Summary: Feliciano needs to save his friends from from a horrific creature that resides in the terrible mansion. He can't recall why they entered but he, along with his friend Arthur, have to use their magical powers to go back In time to save their fellow companions no matter what the cost. (Hey everyone, please read, and review my friends fanfiction, please.)
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano panted, his breath coming out in little white puffs as he ran through the painfully familiar hallways in the horrible mansion. No matter how terribly hard he tried to remember why they had come into the mansion in the first place he couldn't figure it out. How many loops of suffering the deaths of his friends had it been since he had forgotten? Why was he the one to repeatedly watch these traumatizing events? The Italian leaned against a wall in one of the more dimly lit hallways of the mansion to catch his breath and flipped through the pages in his journal quickly, hearing the ticking of the grandfather clock mocking him yet again. "I need to hurry and find Arthur... The clock is too far away and we don't have time.." He grimaced as an image of the horrifying monster that had been tormenting the group time and time again. After a bit of his frantic searching through the pages he found what he was looking for and quickly scribbled some notes on it. His hands froze when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching him from behind and he turned to see not the monster he was expecting, but his worn and bloodied friend.

"Arthur!" He cried out in fear and grasped the other's arm before pulling him down the hallway quickly to the small bathroom that the monster seemed unable to follow them into the previous times they had fled to it for shelter.

The British man slumped against the wall and put his head in his hands after Feliciano's grip on his arm lessened at seeing that it wasn't the British man's blood that covered him. "Everyone is dead Feliciano. We have to restart the whole process again. I never can save up enough energy to keep up my strength to make it here for the spell."

"We are going to be alright Arthur. We have to-" Feliciano stopped at the sound of frantic clawing on the other side of the door and a sense of dread spread through his entire being.

"I thought he couldn't get in here!" Arthur spoke before Feli could gather his thought.

Tick, tick, tick, tick...

The sound of the clock's ticking grew louder until it was almost agonizingly deafening and Feliciano looked to the other man. He had been through it enough times to know exactly what was needed to get them both out of this terrifying experience and try once again "We have to hurry. The spell. We have to reverse the time now before it's too late."

Arthur nodded after a brief moment of fear and opened up the book he always carried with him, flipping through it quickly before moving so that he and Feliciano were standing in front of one another. He started chanting in another language which Feli assumed was Latin as he joined in with his own in his native tongue. The Brit made gestures in the air that accompanied the spell as they both spoke, surprisingly calm although they were both scared out of their minds.

The ominous darkness of the room quickly brightened as their spell formed. The magical flashes and swirls of lights danced around them as the ticking became too much for Feliciano and he reached out and grasped the sink to keep his balance.

Crack!

They were nearing the end as suddenly a part of the door broke off and Feliciano stared fearfully at the menacing creature that could be seen through the hole that was now in the door. Both of the men sped up their words as they hear more of the door being ripped apart, the lights of their magic blindingly bright as Feliciano felt his vision begin to fade; a relieved smile came to the Italian's lips as he collapsed to the floor just when the monster let out a loud cry and rushed at the men.

"I'll save them yet... Even if it means giving my life..." He uttered the final words as everything finally faded away to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Italian clutched his journal to his chest as he led his friends through the mansion yet again, or what was left of them anyway. There was a good reason he kept the journal with him at all times since first entering the mansion; it was his guide, the only thing that could help him save who he cared for. All his attempts to stop them from entering the hellish building were completely useless, even when he tried to explain everything to them that was to happen. They all took it seriously for a moment, being as they had not seen their usually bubbly Italian friend so serious; Feliciano had always been weak and all over the place with his attention, never so serious with such a grim expression. If only they would try to understand the reason as to why Feliciano had been the way he was; he had gone through the mansion in an attempt to save them numerous times, failing each time. He knew exactly which rooms to avoid and which of his friends to watch out for the most in order to at least allow a longer time for them to survive.

'Damn it.' He growled as he mentally scolded at himself. 'I should have known better than to let them out of my sight for more than half a second. They wander off every time. Why did I let them walk behind me?! Idiota. He got himself killed just like last time.'

"Ludwig and Alfred hurry up!" He shouted, knowing they were all surprised at how fit the Italian had suddenly become. Yeah... Suddenly. He thought bitter and released a frustrated sigh. "Kiku, bring up the rear in case it catches up with us!" Feli glanced back to see his friends' frightened expressions as they ran through the large dining hall, seeing that the British man already knew his place in the group. 'This is where it catches us. Where is it?' The words rushed through his thoughts as he came to a sudden halt, surprising his followers. Before they could question him there was a loud groan and the door they were rushing towards suddenly burst open and the Italian pulled out the dagger that he was carrying, earning confused glances from the other's of the group.

"I vill hold him off." Ludwig stepped forward in an attempt to protect Feliciano and the Italian immediately pulled him back as the unworldly creature approached them.

"Run you idiota!" He screeched as he stepped ahead to face off with their enemy. He was determined to at least try to keep them alive. "Run to the bathroom!"

Just as the Italian was getting ready for the attack hes was pushed back by his two allies, Kiku and Ludwig. He watched in horror as the fight lasted but a few moments, then shook his head as Kiku was slammed into the wall with a sickening thud, quickly crumpling to the ground in a lifeless heap. He had seen this numerous times but every time it still sent shivers of fear down his spine. Feliciano turned to gather the last two remaining from the group as the blonde haired American flew past him.

"I'll be the hero!" He heard Alfred shout out before Feli could stop him.

Pop. Snap. Crack.

The awful sounds of his friends' horrified and pained cries would be permanently etched into his mind as he ran with Arthur in tow, dragging him out into the hall and down to the bathrooms. He could vaguely hear Arthur sobbing as he was dragged away from the gruesome scene. He wanted to break down and cry too, but he was tired of all the mourning he already did in the past loops. A frustrated sigh came from the Italian and he ran a hand through his hair as he let his last companion slump to the floor in a distressed, sobbing mess. Feliciano rubbed his temples in an attempt to drown out the ticking that had began to take over his thoughts yet again.

"Arthur, look at me." At the serious tone the Italian used the Brit looked up with wide, fearful eyes. To Feliciano he looked like a frightened child as he continued on, his expression ice cold and determined. "We can save them, Arthur. We need to use your magic and the magic of the journal to reverse time. We need to do it now."

Thump.. Thump... Thump... Thump, thump.

Arthur flinched and let out a squeak as he heard it. The monster's footsteps approaching them made him freeze with fear and Feliciano had to shake him to get his attention.

"..don't have much time Arthur! We need to hurry or it will be too late!"

Suddenly the Brit understood and quickly opened his book to the pages he needed before they bother started chanting. The light from their spell quickly formed, making knots form in Feliciano's stomach as they shot around the room. This wasn't supposed to happen. Arthur and Feliciano continued with their words as thuds sounded loudly on the door. The lights flashed around the two men dangerously and the walls around Feliciano started to play with his mind, moving around until he collapsed on the floor. Arthur tried to reach out to aid the Italian but was rooted to where he stood. "Feliciano!" The swirls and flashed of light blinded them as the door was burst through, being torn off it's hinges. A vicious roar sounded from the doorway as the frightening thing came into the small room going straight to Feliciano and grabbing him by his head. Feliciano had always made sure it had never gotten him in it's grasp before, so this was a new level of terror for him.

"Oh Dio." He whimpered slightly and closed his eyes tightly at the repulsive stench and unpleasant sight. He was terrified. All that he had been through would be for nothing if he couldn't escape. This was the end of everything... The tears that he'd been holding onto for so long streamed down his face as he silently begged for his friends' forgiveness.

He heard Arthur yell something and then a bright flash filled the room.

Feliciano hesitantly opened his eyes to see the sky. The sky which he no longer cared to see. "Oh... I get to try again..."

Feliciano went time and time again, having all too many close calls for comfort. he had been in some hundred and fifty odd loops by now and his face remained in a grimace similar to his older brother's. The people of the group would occasionally question him about the way he acted and how he knew all that he knew as the went through the cycles but he would just brush it off and give them a halfhearted smile, knowing that they wouldn't believe him no matter what he told them.

While in the last few cycles a thought occurred to him, a thought he tried to push out of his mind. It was a horrible thought that just continued to come back, as did the incessant ticking of that clock. All that he experienced would catch up to him at some point and he would lose the battle for survival in this mansion, this mansion was hell. Again the thoughts would come back to him, and unable to stop them he considered them.

Maybe death was the only option. All his attempts at saving his loved ones were futile, so maybe he could just allow himself to die and end the suffering.

But then he really would just be letting them all die. It would be his fault for not trying. His fault for letting them enter the horrid place blindly.

At some point in the last cycle he created a plan to destroy the ominous creature that they all feared. There were a few flaws in his plan, but it would work.

He would kill the monster, but doing so would also result in his death as well.

He would save his friends no matter what the cost at this point.

Feliciano was going to sacrifice his life to save the people he cared for


End file.
